Say Cheese!
by yellowbananasuit
Summary: Behind the camera lies many secrets.Behind her smile lies pain.When a girl meets a photgrapher, she learns secrets about her past.Why does her heart beat so fast,when she stares into his familiar eyes.


**Description:**_Sakura and her little sister Tomo, were left orphans when her mother was killed by mysterious circumstances (as reported by police). Her father left, before Tomo was born and before this incident. 4 years has passed, and Sakura still struggles through her memories. Especially her memory of her "hero" and her "first love", the perfect description of the boy that saved her and her sister on that tragic night. But when she meets a photographer, she learns that behind the camera there are many secrets._

**Say Cheese!**  
--

_The sun was shining down on everything, the Sakura trees, the benches and that big grin plastered on Tomo's face. Time sure goes by quickly. Summer,Autumn and winter. It was already spring! The season of birth and new life. I never understood the meaning of spring when I was young. But I always knew that spring was the most brightest of all seasons,through my mother's eyes. She used to tell me how my Dad and herself met under the Sakura trees (therefore, naming their first child after that tree, I know how corny. But it was special to them) My Mum loved those cherry blossom trees. They always reminded her of that remarkable day, the day when she saw a young man sleeping under the shade of the trees. The face when he was sleeping,was my definition of love she repeated over and over again when we walked amongst the trees, of course during those times she wasn't sick. I hated my father. That sleeping face that my mother fell in love with, was just a mask of deception. Just a mask that covered those vicious eyes and actions that tore my mother's heart. He was never home for all the special occasions.Even missing my mother's birthday and their wedding anniversary! Or how about the times, when mother got really sick. NEVER! He was never home. If he did come home, he would always came home late. But I never understood why my mother would wait for him. She would sit on her wooden chair, in front of the door.He sometimes didn't come home till a month later. But she always waited till he arrived home. But there was something that made me hate him even more ( if it was possible) he disappeared. He disappeared without a trace. He never came back. That left my mother heartbroken. I sometimes hated my mum for loving him so much. She cried for months, I was afraid she was going to die from a broken heart, I really did. He left the day before my baby sister was born. Tomo never got to see that trader's face._

"Onee-chan!!" a little child with pale red hair was squeezing the hand of a somewhat distracted pink haired girl.  
"AH?!" Sakura went back to reality. "Ohhhh...sorry Tomo-chan! I was just having a so-called first person speech moment." Tomo scrunched up her face, making the most adorable face. "Kyaaaa! Your face is so cute, Tomo-chan.." She pinched the chubby cheeks of the little girl, making her grin with ULTIMATE cuteness. "Onee-chan, you just stepped on poop" she said in her most innocent voice. "WHAT?!" Sakura shouted, " I just bought these shoes, you'll never find shoes like these for the price of a pencil" she whined. She took Tomo by the hand and dragged her to the nearest bench, she then took out her portable packet of tissues (she always carried these just in case Tomo would get her hands on stainable food). "Uggghhh..I swear, If I get another flashback or first person talking crap, I'm gonna.."  
"Onee-chan, can I play near the Sakura Trees, please!" Tomo interrupted, while pointing at the Sakura Trees behind her. Sakura looked around the "environment" and nodded sweetly. "Tomo-chan! Be Careful. Remember all the rules ok?" Tomo nodded and was getting ready to go when Sakura hugged her. "And what do you do if a strange man touches you" she whispered. "Kick his nuts!" she said proudly. Sakura let go of her gently, and watched Tomo play in the pink petals.  
_I will always keep that promise._

_Mother, I can't sleep!I entered the room, expecting to hear her sweet gentle voice .But I didn't hear any gentle vioce, all I saw was blood. Blood on the walls, blood on the family picture. Blood on...EVERTHING. I stood in complete shock, but then I heard a scream. I knew immediately that it was my mother. I rushed quickly to the family dinning room, horrified by the scene that I wished stayed in my nightmares. My mother, blood on her yellow night dress and her own blood dripping from her mouth. A man, with a mask covering his face was pointing a gun to her head. "Where is it!" Was all I heard before they all turned to me. When they all realized I arrived, the man let go of Mother, leaving her to fall on the bloody ground. My mother was looking at me, her eyes pale , probably from the blood loss. Another man was in the room, leaning on the wall. They all looked at me, eyes full of hatred, they made me my heart skip a heartbeat. Not the type, when you fall in love, it was the total opposite. When the second man prepared to get his gun out , my mother picked herself off the ground her hand on the wall. "Promise me Sakura, protect Tomo." By the sound of her voice and the length of the breaths her took when she spoke , I knew she was badly injured. I stepped forward to take my mother in my arms, but the man covered her mouth, before I could get any closer . I hesitated, at that very moment,I was confuesed. At that very moment, I had to choose. Before me, was what I always thought stayed in the movies.I looked up,I saw the fear in my mother's eyes, but what I also saw was..not just fear but, courage at the same time. The same eyes, she had when father would not come home. I just had to trust her. I took a deep breath, and I ran upstairs and grabbed Tomo out of her crib. She was still asleep. I ran down the stairs quickly, closing my eyes when we went past the dining room. All I remembered was the fear in my heart. The feeling of betrayal and the strong feeling of weakness. I looked behind me, to find that the other man was chasing us. My legs could only take me and my sister a short distance, before I tripped. I struggled to get up, my legs were refusing to move. I stayed there on the ground, Tomo tightly wrapped in my arms. I decided to close my eyes, just for a second, just for a second I wished that all of this was a dream._

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura was awoken by the sound of Tomo's scream. Sakura ran towards her sister, hoping that Tomo was safe. She was ready to kill the pervert, who even dared to touch her 4-year old sister. In front of her was a scene she couldn't really compromise. A man, a lot taller than herself, with black spiked hair was chasing around a mere 4 year old 3 times smaller than himself. She was expecting, an old man with a beard. _I guess perverts are into style and fashion,I guess_ But the four year old wasn't just running around with nothing, in her hand was a camera, a photographer's Camera.A very expensive looking camera. _Oh,crap._Sakura ran towards her sister. "Why did you steal a _nice man's _camera, Tomo-chan!" she scolded to Tomo. The little girl just smiled at her. Sakura just sighed with relief _At least I ran to her just in time,before she broke it_, she grabbed the camera and started to walk towards the man. She looked towards the ground, as she apologized, hoping not to see an angry face. "Ano...sorry about the fuss. She's a little bit, Uhmm..energetic?"  
"Hn, it's fine." the man said in reply. _That's not right, I expected an older man's voice. _She looked up to see a young man's face, not a wrinkly old one. She looked at his obsidian eyes, her reflection looking back at her. _It can't be.._

_I thought,long and hard in that mere 1 second I had one plan, I was gonna go back to rescue my mother. I knew what I had to do. I have to do everything. Ok, when I open my eyes, run towards that man and kick his most sensitive part. When I opened my eyes I didn't see a man with a gun.I only saw a boy's eyes, his face was hidden by the pitch darkness._

--  
Hey guys, I hope you like the story! I'm just going to say that this story isn't like any romance story. Trust me!  
Reviews is like food for me, lets say...cotton candy. haha..so review!


End file.
